ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mertz and Kurtz
Previous episode: Mr. and Mrs. TV Show Next episode: Ricky's Movie Offer http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MertzKurtz.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BeachPeaches.jpg Plot Upon hearing from his old show business partner, Fred feels like has failed in life. Fred and Ethel come up with a story that they are successful real estate investors who own several apartment buildings. Ethel enlist Lucy's help in pulling off the story by pretending to be their maid when Barney comes to dinner. The story quickly collapses. After the Mertzes tell the truth about how they're not really rich, Barney also confesses that he's been lying about being a rich and successfully entertainer. The problem is that Barney's grandson is coming to visit, thinking that his grandfather is a big star who is playing a club date in New York. Lucy comes up with a plan to save Barney from embarrassment and to let him save face in front of his grandson whom is named after him. Lucy's plan is that the Mertzes and Ricardos put on a musical number at the Tropicana Club, with the grandson being the honored guest. Ricky agrees to the plan and even participates in it by taking part in the musical number and introducing it to the crowd and Barney's grandson up front. With Lucy and Ethel playing parts of single women on the beach boardwalk; Fred and Barney are two salesman at a convention. The two men try to attract the girl's attention and are bullied by a lifeguard played by Ricky. The skit ends happily. And, at the end, the crowd applauds and Barney and his grandson embrace happily. Trivia *Fred's old vaudeville partner is now named Barney Kurtz. He was named Ted Kurtz in "The Ballet." Perhaps the writers changed his name, thinking that it was too unrealistic for partners to have perfectly rhyming names? *While Lucy pretends to be the Mertzes' maid, she is called Bessie. *At dinner, Ethel talks about an actress named Venus Jones, the name of Vivian Vance's sister in real life. *Desi practiced all week lifting weights to make his biceps visibly pop for the lifeguard scene. *In the second episode of the Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour, Lucy asks Ethel to be her maid (and Fred to be her butler) when Tallulah Bankhead comes for dinner. Ethel reacts to this request by being highly offended, as if she can't believe Lucy would ever ask this of her. But Ethel seems to forget that she asked Lucy to be HER maid when Barney came to town! Quotes *Ethel: Fred's old vaudeville partner's in town! Lucy: Not the other half of "Laugh 'til it hurts with Mertz and Kurtz"! *Ethel: And if Fred softshoes through the living room one more time singing "Red, Red Robin," I'm gonna let him have it right in the beak! *Ethel: Let's see now- what else can I borrow that looks better than what I've got? Lucy: How 'bout Ricky? Ethel: That's a thought! *Ethel: (forgetting Lucy is Bessie the maid) Lucy! Ducy! Dessie! Bessie! *Barney: (sees Bessie/Lucy kiss Ricky) Rather friendly, isn't she? *Fred: This is the only apartment house we own, and the bank owns most of it! *Ethel: Would they mind another number? Would a small boy MIND going to the circus? *Barney, Fred, Lucy, and Ethel: (singing) "We'd make a peach of a pair!"﻿